


Still the same

by Keeran



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Supernatural Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeran/pseuds/Keeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short Destiel ficlet because this scene where Dean beats up Cas gave me feels ;a;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still the same

It's been almost one hundred years now. There was no more peace than before and the Winchester's bloodline was finally extinct. At least, from the human one.

He was standing a few steps behind him, in a dark alley. Dean was beating up someone, again. Just like he did to the angel back then. Castiel disregarded the scene. He sighted, feeling the slight drop of rain falling on his face. When he heard the guy's final scream, he gazed again at Dean's back, who was breathing heavily. The last Winchester turned around.

\- Still looking up for me, Cas?

\- That's what I promised. I won't break a promise, you know that.

\- Yeah, I know.

The green eyed man flashed an amused smile as he walked past the angel. He patted his shoulder, but he didn't dare heed Castiel's sad expression.

\- See ya at the bunker, buddy!

Dean said, as if nothing had never happened. Cas' eyes followed the man, walking away to his precious impala, surprisingly still working. It was always like that since Sam's death. He went to kill some random guy, for fun, and went back to the bunker a few hours later. Castiel had to endure this, and seeing him like this was broking his heart apart. But there was nothing he could do. He had promised Dean he would look after him, no matter what happens. And Dean had chosen his path.


End file.
